stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Important Rules
|-|Info= This page is dedicated to all of the rules of Stranded On Earth: The First Strike. Nobody is exempt from any rules, even the great Greensteel Genius can't get away with breaking rules. If anyone is breaking the rules, you may report them to the Disrespectful Players list with evidence. Any reports that do not have evidence included will be ignored. Repeated reports without evidence may be punishable if it seems like you are abusing the ability to report other players to punish someone that you just don't like. Evidence would typically be a screenshot of the offense taken via gyazo, as that's what the Stranded on Earth Staff use. It is worth nothing that all temporary bans are subject to a timer increase if a temporarily banned offender harasses people in any way, whether it be on a second account they used to access the game, or in the game's comment section. For example, if you get temporarily banned for racial slurs towards players, and then you go on to harass the staff or other players in the comments, your sentence will increase a certain amount depending on the severity. |-|Cardinal Rules= These are also known as the Two Rules enforced by Robonack. 'Cardinal Rule #1': Empathy Be respectful to your fellow players. They are human beings and have their own feelings, so you should respect them. Even if they are disrespectful to you, do not lash back at them. Report it to us and we will deal with them. If you lash out at them, you will be considered no different than them and you may be punished depending on the severity of the situation. 'Cardinal Rule #2': Obedience If someone, especially an administrator or moderator, asks you to stop doing something that is bothering them, stop doing it. A few examples of this are: Spamming weapons that cause lag, saying offensive things at players in chat, and stealing kills. Failing to follow these two rules will result in punishment. Punishments can be anywhere from a kick to a ban, and being put on the Disrespectful Players List by default. |-|Behaviour= These are some rules based on player behaviour, such as a player's property or feelings. * Be respectful to other players and their feelings, religion, sexuality, race, etc. ** Racial slurs, sexist remarks, and other profanities will not be tolerated, as this is meant to be a community for all to be able to take part in without being discriminated against. You will be put on the Disrespectful Players list for this, and temporarily banned if the offense is repeated. *** If this offense is repeated at least 3 times by the offender, they may be either banned for at least 1 year, or permanently banned. * Do not swear at, insult, make rude comments towards or berate other players. ** You can swear freely, as ROBLOX censors it. It becomes a violation when you swear AT players. *** Swearing in different languages in general to avoid backlash is frowned upon. **** Swearing AT players in a language that they cannot understand will result in punishment, as they lack the knowledge of that language to know that they are being insulted and thus cannot defend themselves. * Do not ask for administrator commands, because you will not get them. ** Asking for admin will ensure that you will never obtain it, as it simply proves you aren't ready to handle the power. ** Asking for admin constantly will result in punishment. * Do not shoot players with explosive weaponry, as it will cause lag for them ** Players who purposely shoot players with explosive weapons to lag them will be punished severely. *** Players who kill players with explosives on purpose will be put on the Disrespectful Players List and temporarily banned. |-|Gameplay= These rules are focused on gameplay, and mostly point at game mechanics and how the game should be played. * Do not build on someone's base without asking first, especially if they ask you not to ** If they ask you to remove what you built, and you refuse, you will be punished. *** If you continue to build on their base after being asked not to, an admin can kick you, and you will have 2 strikes on the Disrespectful Players List by default. * Do not steal someone's kills when they are shooting the target ** If another player hasn't been shooting at the zombie, it's your kill if you're shooting it first. *** Constantly stealing another player's kills or zombie trains will result in being put on the Disrespectful Players List and/or an admin kicking you from the server. * Building on the mountain is illegal. If an admin tells you to remove it, obey or be punished. ** Building floating bases are illegal for regular players. The rule is the same as the above. *** The same applies to Cash Generator bases - which due to it's sheer popularity may be the quickest way to get a short-term ban out of all the illegal bases. This can only be alleviated once it doesn't award any cash in the future. *** Administrators are allowed to make floating bases for administrator usage only. Regular players are not allowed to be on it. The reason administrators are allowed to make and use floating bases is to simply watch over the entire map and talk to players without having to deal with the zombie threat. * Do not spam weapons that cause lag, especially when someone asks you not to ** If someone asks you to stop, but you continue to spam, you will be punished. *** Constant abuse of weapons that cause a high amount of lag, such as the GES-BioRifle, will result in a temporary ban. * Do not block off areas with important devices, such as the Mystery Boxes or the Pack A Punch machines ** If you block off these areas from other players, you may be forced to remove the blockage by a PoP. *** Refusing to remove the blockage will result in a kick from an administrator, or an Enforcer killing you with player-killing weapons. **** Constantly breaking this rule will result in a temporary ban. * Do not exploit glitches for your own gain, such as speed glitching or buildable duping. ** Players who exploit glitches profusely will be treated the same as hackers. ** The typical punishment for glitch abusers is a permanent ban. *** Blaming the creator for your own acts of abusing said glitches will only make things worse for you. * Do not hack your Cash, Player Points, etc. ** If you're caught hacking, you will be permanently banned. *** If you own hacked cash or points, but didn't hack the cash, you'll be put on the Watchlist and will have your cash reset to 0. *** If you own hacked cash because you asked for it, you will be banned. The length of the ban is dependent on how much hacked cash you own. *** Furthermore, if you have hacked cash and claim you didn't hack it, you may be treated the same as a hacker. Not coming forward with things like this means you are exploiting it to your advantage, which is not a very profound idea. * Do not ask other players for hacks. ** Asking for hacking programs is a clear sign you would have no moral issues with hacking the game, and can result in punishment if you keep asking for such programs. *** If you are caught constantly asking for said programs, you will be banned for it. * Do not ask for cash relentlessly after the person refuses to give you cash, especially if they don't even have the cash command. ** If a PoP has already given you cash, constantly asking for more can result in punishment depending on how much cash they gave you, and how much you're asking for. *** Asking for an insane amount of cash will always be denied, as the maximum amount of cash a PoP is allowed to give away is 20,000, though the amount can be slightly tweaked, but not by adding a few zeroes to the end of the sum. **** Insulting an admin who refuses to give you cash will result in you being put on the Disrespectful Players List. Administrators are NOT there to service players. |-|Wikia= These are the rules of the wikia site. * If you see outdated or incorrect information on a page, contact a Wikia Editor, or make the edits yourself if you know how. * Make sure your edits are using proper grammar and spelling. * Do not place misinformation on wikia pages. Punishments for purposely vandalizing pages include: ** Wikia account banned temporarily or permanently ** IP Banned from the wikia * Do not spam people on the wikia ** Spamming people on the wikia or spamming comments will result in a temporary ban or IP ban if it comes to that. ** You will also be put on the Disrespectful Players List. * Do not be rude to others on the wikia ** Being rude to people in general will result in you being put on the Disrespectful Players List ** If someone is being rude to you, contact a Wikia Admin or robonack, don't be a vigilante or strike back, as that will simply negate your claims as you're doing the same thing they are doing to you. *** If the above happens, both parties will be punished for their actions. * When commenting on pages, make sure it's the proper page to be commenting that on. ** Furthermore, leave out content that has little to no relevance to the actual game. *** Off-topic content is allowed, but not recommended in order to keep things clean and less confusing for some readers. * When making edits, leave out information that has little relevance to the actual page itself, such as: ** Who made the page, or edited it. ** Information that has very little or no relevance to the subject of the page. *** Trying to claim someone else's work to gain credit for yourself is frowned upon. |-|PoP= These are the general rules for Wikia Editors, Community Managers, Administrators, etc. If you are not a Stranded on Earth Staff member, you don't really have to read these rules, as they have pretty much nothing to do with regular players. * Follow the main rules like any other player. ** Don't be a "corrupt police officer". * Do not threaten players, unless they have been breaking rules after being told nicely to stop, and eventually warned ** If you're a Wikia Editor, do not threaten players at all. Wikia Editors are not in a sufficient amount of power to be allowed to enforce other players. * If you are reporting someone for breaking rules, make sure you warn them that they are breaking rules and collect screenshot proof of what they are doing. ** The lack of screenshot proof will result in your claim being ignored. *** If you're a Wiki Editor, and someone claims you do not have the proper power to punish them, do not argue. Simply continue with the report and then tell them that the discussion is over. * Do not abuse your commands. Doing so will result in the loss of your admin commands. ** Using the following commands on players without a good reason counts as abuse: Ban, Kick, Kill, Punish, Freeze, Jail, Fling, and any other punishment command. *** Using the "fun" commands on players isn't against the rules as long as they ask for that command to be used on them. * NEVER give admin commands to anyone without approval from SHAYNEISPIMP, robonack, or speedydude900. Doing so may result in the loss of your commands if they see fit to take them away. ** Anyone caught having admin powers without a legit PoP status will be interrogated, and possibly punished. * Do not give out more than 20,000 Cash to players who are not a PoP. ** If you give more than the maximum amount to a player, robonack will give you a big frowny face. ** Giving Wikia Editors who haven't obtained their tag more than 50,000 Cash is not recommended, as some players may call them out as a hacker and falsely report them. * You are only allowed to use the following commands on a Non-PoP player to help them: ** Heal Commands ** Teleport Commands ** Cash Commands *** Players who do not own a Position of Power are not allowed to be given god mode. They have no reason to have it. * If you are an Enforcer and own a player-killing weapon, you are obviously not allowed to use it unless a player commits a minor or medium level offense after being warned. ** Using said weapon on players who didn't deserve it will result in the loss of the Enforcer rank. *** If you are not an enforcer, you do not have the rights to use a player-killing weapon. Anyone other than robonack or speedydude900 caught using a player-killing weapon, especially using it on innocent players, will lose their power. *** Non-PoP players caught using a player-killing weapon will be temporarily or permanently banned depending on the severity of the situation. Category:Important